Hello Mr Wolfman
by annpui
Summary: Pada jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pria manis berambut merah bernama Akashi Seijuro. Ia tinggal disebuah gubuk sederhana mungil nan hangat bersama ibu dan saudara angkatnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu Akashi yang merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Kurokopun menyiksanya—ups maaf bukan itu bukan. Sebuah Dark Parody. GWP? (Gore Without Plot), Warning inside. Hope you like it.


Fic yang terinpirasi dari game Alice Madness dan kebenaran dari sebuah cerita dongeng (asli saya cengo pas baca versi Dark dari kisah-kisah kayak Snow white, beuh apalagi H&G). Tiba-tiba gatel pingin bikin. Dan jadilah ini eng ing eng! /slap. Dan entah kenapa untuk charanya yang terlintas dipikran adalah chara KnB (oke saya sedang tergila-gila dengan anime ini kyaa Kurokocchi~ /slap). Sebenarnya fic ini adalah salah satu adegan dari novel—ga tuntas—yang saya buat, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama didalamnya /bungkuk-bungkuk.

Happy reading reader~

**Warning: M-Rated. Shonen-ai. Insest? (saudara angkat Insest bukan?). No Lemon. Gore. GWP? (Gore Without Plot). Dark Parody.** T**ypo(s). Ga jelas. Genre yang entah apa. OOC. OC dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Rated: M ****just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Hello Mr Wolfman**

**By Annpui**

* * *

.

Pada jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pria manis berambut merah bernama Akashi Seijuro. Ia tinggal disebuah gubuk sederhana mungil nan hangat bersama ibu dan saudara angkatnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu Akashi yang merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Kurokopun menyiksanya—ups maaf bukan itu bukan—Akashi yang tertarik dengan saudara angkatnya itupun menjalin benang merah bernama cinta.

Suatu hari ibu mereka yang mana seorang pria—sebut saja beliau dengan nama Kise Ryouta—meminta Kuroko untuk menjenguk nenek mereka yang sudah sakit. Namun, karena Kuroko sedang terkena deman akhirnya dengan khawatir Kuroko membiarkan Akashi menggantikannya.

Kuroko terbaring lesu dikasurnya. Akashi yang tidak Tega mengelus pucuk kepala pria bermata _aquamarine_ tersebut. Kemudian terdengar ketukan pelan, masuklah Kise dengan senyum yang _Happy-Go-Lucky_nya sambil menenteng secangkir teh hangat serta beberapa keping kue bulir coklat, dan sekeranjang kur bolu yang dibakar dalam abu.

"Akashicchi, tolong antarkan kue ini kerumah Midorimacchi-baasan ya. Nenek sedang sakit, tadinya aku mau mengantarkannya sendiri, tapi aku harus pergi kebalai kota, ada rapat besar bersama walikota. Ada hama yang harus dimusnahkan dikampung kita."

Pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian diujung ruangan, lalu mengambil sebuah tudung berwarna merah dan meletakannya diatas ranjang.

"Ini bajumu Akashicci tutup mukamu, agar jika bertemu hama tidak akan dikejar. Aku pergi dulu sebelum tengah malam pastikan sudah berada dirumah."

"Baik Okaasan "

Dengan Kise keluar dari kamar, Akashi membalikan badannya menghadap Kuroko, mengecup keningnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Tetsuya"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Hati-hati Akashi-kun"

Akashi beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya tadi duduk, berdiri dan memakai tudung merah yang telah disiapkan Kise tadi, menyambar keranjang berisi kue bulir coklat, sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar ia tersenyum manis, "Akanku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu Tetsuya"

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menembus kegelapan malam. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi melampauinya—seperti pohon mati tidak tersisa satupun daun ditangkainya—besar dan menyeramkan ke atas. Suara dengkuran hewan hewan malam terdengar samar samar. Kendati merasa takut Akashi malah bersiul senang.

Langkah kaki Akashi yang menginjak dedaunan kering menimbulkan suara gemerisik dintara kesunyian disekitarnya. Hawanya yang begitu dingin semakin membuat Akashi bersemangat—sambil berjalan ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu—kerikil kerikil yang ada dibawah kakinya ia mainkan dengan menendangnya.

Tiba-tiba ujung ekor mata Akashi menangkap suatu gerakan dari arah semak-semak yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Akashi memperlambat langkahnya, kemudian mengambil batang kayu yang cukup besar dan kuat didekat situ, berjaga jaga bila ada sesuatu yang akan mengancam nyawanya. Akashi mendekat kearah semak semak dengan waspada, perlahan, **perlahan**, _perlahan_, perlahan, dan,

"Sial! Ternyata gagak!" Akashi mendengus kesal, "Aku kira serigala tadi"

Akashi melanjutkan perjalannya, ia kembali bersenandung. Senandung lagu dan gemerisik daun kering menemani ia kembali. Tapi gemerisik daun kering yang ia injak kini terdengar aneh, ada suara gemerisik lain dibelakangnya, Akashi mencoba menghentikan langkahnya, suara itu ikut menghilang, ketika ia mulai berjalan lagi, suara itu kembali lagi. Akashi menengok kebelakang tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan perasaan waspada Akashi melanjutkan perjalannya, suara gemerisik itu terdengar lagi, kini ia mempercepat langkahnya bahkan ia mulai berlari kecil, dan suara gemerisik itu tetap terdengar, menyamai kecepatan langkah, semakin lama seperti semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Betapa tercengangnya Akashi ketika ia melihat sesosok serigala berwarna abu-abu berukuran besar sedang berlari kearahnya menggunakan dua kaki, beserta tetesan tetesan air liur dari seringainya.

"Hmm, aku sepertinya menemukan santapan yang lezat" ucap serigala sambil mengelap air liur yang menetus dari mulutnya. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyerangmu"

"Uh-huh masa?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu bocah manis" kata serigala tertahan sejenak, matanya berkilat menunjukan kebuasannya "Tapi aku akan memakanmu!"

Akashi mempercepat larinya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga, serigala itupun mempercepat larinya dan terus berlari mengejarnya. Serigala itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur didahinya, ia mulai kehabisan tenaga, nafasnya tersengal sengal, tapi tidak untuk serigala. Serigala itu terus mengejar Akashi dengan kecepatan penuh, ia sendiri tau jika terus seperti ini ia tidak akan selamat.

Dengan satu sentakan pada kaki Akashi menghentikan larinya secara mendadak ketika serigala itu sudah dekat dengannya, ia membalikan badan dan mengayunkan batang kayu yang ia ambil tadi dengan sekuat tenaga. Serigala itu terpelanting cukup jauh.

Akashi tidak mau membuang buang waktu, iapun segera berlari menjauh dari serigala yang baru saja mau memakannya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, ia menghentikan larinya dan jatuh bersandar pada pohon.

"Untung saja aku memungut batang pohon ini kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah tercerai berai dan jadi lemak diperut serigala menakutkan itu."

Akashi bukannya tidak pernah bertemu serigala hanya saja ia merasa terkejut baru pertama kali ia melihat ada serigala berlari hanya menggunakan kaki belakangnya saja. Akashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, mengumpulkan energinya, ia harus siap bila nanti ia harus berhadapan dengan serigala lagi.

Tidak lama Akashi tiba dipadang terbuka dengan sebuah rumah mungil beratap merah dengan cerobong asap yang dikelilingi bunga beraneka warna yang sangat indah, meski gelap ia dapat melihat keindahan bunga itu karena adanya sinar bulan purnama di atas kepalannya. Sebatang pohon besar menjulang tinggi—hingga tidak terlihat puncaknya—berdiri tegak disebelah rumah tersebut.

"Ah indah sekali tempat ini andaikan Tetsuya bersamaku"

Akashi memetik setangkai bunga, dihirupnya aroma bunga itu kuat-kuat.

_Wanginya seperti Tetsu._

Akashi berjalan melewati padang penuh bunga tersebut, tangannya terasa sangat gatal ingin sekali menyentuh hamparan bunga bunga didepan matanya. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melahkan sampailah ia didepan pintu kayu rumah Midorima-baasan. Akashi mengetuk pelan, kemudian terdengar suara parau yang berat.

"Siapa itu?"

"Ini aku Shintarou-baasan, aku membawakan kue bulir coklat untuk nenek yang sedang sakit"

"Oh kau, ayo masuk pintunya tidak nenek kunci"

Begitu Akashi masuk kedalam rumah, bau pengap bercampur bau pengar menguar memasuki hidungnya, memaksanya untuk menutup hidung karena baunya yang sangat tidak enak. Suasana dalam rumah itu begitu hening, gelap, berantakan, dan becek. Hanya terlihat satu lampu kuning remang-remang saja yang menyala itupun letaknya dikamar neneknya diujung ruangan.

"Kemarilah, masuklah kekamar nenek"

Akashi menuruti permintaan neneknya, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar ia mendapati neneknya sedang terbaring menghadap tembok dengan menggunakan pakaian tebal khas orang sakit serta menggunakan penutup kepala.

"Ah terimakasih sudah mau menjenguk, cucuku satu ini memang baik" ucap nenek yang masih berbaring menghadap tembok.

"Tidak apa"

"Apakah perjalananmu kemari, mengalami kendala?"

Tanya neneksambil mengisyaratkan agar Akashi duduk diranjangnya. Namun pria bersurai sewarna dengan tudungnya menolaknya. "Tidak begitu ada kendala nek. Hanya saja tadi diperjalanan menuju kesini aku menemui sedikit kesulitan karena dikejar serigala. Tapi untunglah aku berhasil lolos dari serigala tolol yang mau memangsaku itu nek"

"Ah.. serigala itu tolol ya?"

Akashi tidak mengacuhkan "Nek, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Nenek mengangguk.

"Kenapa suara nenek begitu parau?"

"Karena tenggorokan nenek sedang sakit"

"Lalu kenapa, telinga nenek begitu besar?"

"Agar nenek bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas"

Hening sejenak diantara mereka berdua, ia merasa ganjil dengan neneknya itu. Nenek berdeham membuyarkan kehingan yang melingkupi mereka berdua kemudian menunjuk kearah sebuah piring berisi sup daging yang keadaannya masih panas, seperti baru saja dibuat.

"habiskanlah, nenek sengaja membuatkannya untukmu. Kau pasti laparkan setelah menempuh perjalan yang cukup jauh. Apakah itu enak?"

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. Akashi dengan cepat memakannya, perutnya memang sudah keroncongan sedari tadi "Dan ini, kue bulir coklat untuk nenek" Akashi meronggoh kedalam keranjang mengaduk ngaduk isinya. "Oh ya nek bolehkah aku bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi ? Mengapa mulut nenek begitu besar?"

Nenek berbalik dengan cepat—sangat cepat hingga membuat Akashi menahan nafas—kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berkata"Agar mulut ini mudah memakanmu!"

Ternyata nenek adalah serigala—atau lebih tepatnya serigala yang berpura-pura jadi nenek setelah menghabisinya terlebih dahulu—serigala abu-abu yang baru saja memburunya dihutan tadi sekarang hewan itu disini kembali memburunya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, serigala itu sudah membuka mulutnya lebar, membentangkan tangangnya beserta kukunya yang tajam dan besar siap untuk menerkam Akashi.

Tapi, gerakan pria bermata _Heterochromia_ itu tidak kalah cepat Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau besar dari dalam keranjang berisi kue bulir coklat kemudian menghunuskannya kearah leher si serigala. Si serigala yang terkejut tentu saja tidak bisa menghindar, maka dengan sekedip mata pisau itu menancap dilehernya. Menancap cukup dalam tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya putus, ia melolong kesakitan.

"Serigala tolol, apa kau pikir aku tidak tau sup daging apa yang kau suguhkan tadi? Aku tidak tolol! Aku tau itu daging nenekku!" ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan pisau yang menancap dileher serigala, kini serigala itu tersungkur tidak berdaya diatas kasur. Ia berkacak pinggang "Untung aku menemukan pisau ini ketika aku beristirahat dihutan tadi setelah dikejar kejar olehmu, Ryouta Okaa-san memang pintar sudah menyiapkan persenjataan untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk."

Serigala itu hanya mengaik kesakitan tidak berdaya.

"Ah jangan mati dulu bodoh, kau harus membayar kematian Midorima Obaa-san."

Akashi naik keatas tempat tidur, kemudian menendang jatuh serigala yang tak berdaya itu. Ia menyeret kakinya, Keluar dari kamar, keluar dari rumah, menyeretnya memasuki hutan, meninggalkan bercak merah disepanjang perjalanan mereka. Sungguh ia tidak takut pada serigala, ia rasa tidak akan ada serigala yang akan berani menyerang kini, para serigala itu akan lari tunggang langgang melihat kawannya dengan kepala hampir putus diseret kasar olehnya.

Mukanya kini tidak lagi tertutupi oleh tudung merah. Rambut merahnya terpantul cahaya matahari. Ada perasaan puas dalam hatinya, entah perasaan apa itu.

Dari kejauhan Akashi bisa melihat lampu obor yang menyala, rupanya dia sudah sampai dikota.

"Kau mau apakan aku?" serigala tiba tiba berbicara, sepetinya hewan itu sangat ketakutan. Serigala itu tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi kepada dirinya.

Akashi tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan. Mimik mukanya begitu tenang setenang air, hal itu semakin membuat serigala semakin ketakutan. Begitu memasuki kota, semua mata penduduk tertuju pada Akashi, mereka terheran-heran, keheranan dengan apa yang ia bawa. Akashi terus berjalan tanpa berniat memberitahukan orang orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Ketika pintu balai kota dibuka, semua orang yang sedang menghadiri rapat terpekik kaget melihat Akashi berdiri diambang pintu dengan seekor serigala disebelahnya. Ruangan mendadak riuh dipenuhi suara suara keheranan. Ia berusaha memahaminya tapi semuanya bicara bersamaan, sehingga sulit sekali untuk bisa memahami apa yang mereka ucapkan. Kise dengan wajah panik dan pucat berlari menghampirinya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Ia memeluk Akashi dengan kuat, mengelus pipi dan rambutnya.

"Ryouta-kaasan, dia memakan Midorima-baasan"

Perkataan Akashi semakin membuat ruangan itu semakin meledak oleh suara suara kemarahan, suara orang orang semakin keras. Serigala—hampir mati—hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dibawah kaki Akashi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan serigala ini?" ucap seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut ungunya.

"Kita biarkan saja dia, toh lihat keadaannya sudah tidak berdaya" balas seorang pria berambut merah menyala.

"Oh aku ada ide yang lebih bagus" ucap seorang pria berkulit eksotis berambut biru dongker. "Ada yang mau pesta barbeque malam ini?"

Mendadak suasana didalam ruangan itu semakin riuh, Akashi melihat pria itu, pria itu melihat balik kepadanya lalu menyeringai—Akashi balas menyeringai.

Aomine—nama pria berambut biru dongker—menghampiri Akashi atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri serigala, kemudian menyeretnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja kedepan aula. Aomine berkacak pinggang, sebelah tangannya memegang kapak dengan gagah. Orang-orang berkerumun disekitarnya, menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku, maafkan aku." Ucap serigala mengiba.

Sebenarnya bila melihat kondisinya sekarang rasanya tidak tega untuk memberinya pelajaran. Tapi bila mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini ditempat ini rasanya tidak termaafkan. Sudah banyak nyawa yang hilang didalam perutnya, belum lagi kesedihan orang orang yang ditinggal oleh korban serigala itu.

"Maaf? Permintaan maafmu tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali Midorima-chin" ucap pria yang tengah asik memakan penekuknya.

"Tenanglah tenang jangan emosi" ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum ke arah serigala. "Nah serigala ada ucapan terakhir sebelum kamu pergi"

Serigala hanya bisa menatap Aomine dengan tatapan nanar. Ia sudah pasrah nasibnya, ia tau ia tidak akan selamat.

"Oke aku anggap tidak ada"

Kemudian Aomine mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi, ujung mata kampak itu mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu. Semua orang didalam ruangan itu menahan nafas. Seriga melolong ketakutan. Lalu dengan sekali hunus terbelahlah badan serigala.

.

"Enak kah Tetsuya?" Akashi melap sudut bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, aku senang jika daging ini enak"

Serigala itu kini sudah menjadi daging panggang yang lezat. Taman balai kota kini ramai dengan penduduk yang sedang menikmati santapan daging panggang mereka. Api unggun terpasang ditengah tengah taman, sambil makan para penduduk bernyanyi mengitari api unggun. Mereka bersenda gurau dengan riang gembira. Sudah lama balai kota tidak seramai ini.

"Nee, Tetsuya jika kau ingin makan daging selezat ini lagi akan kubawakan lagi"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih dilanjutkan dengan Akashi yang mempertipis jarak wajah mereka.

Cup—mari berpesta.

**The End**

* * *

**Ada yang setuju dengan saya bahwa ini GWP? Yang setuju acungkan tangan! /ditendang. *uhuk* awalnya saya mau bikin serigala itu Aomine hanya saja saya ga tega buat bunuhnya /nangisgulingguling *uhuk* maaf.**

**Jadi akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


End file.
